We What?
by ChuitoReyes
Summary: Cinco adolescentes diferentes que se conocen de miradas desde hace años (Elsa,Jack,Rapunzel,Hiccup y Merida), jamas pensaron interactuar los unos con otros. Un accidente que los une a todos hara que piensen que se odian pero el tiempo pone cadenas alrededor de ellos y hace que se conozcan mejor, asi los cinco notaran que han llegado a pensar de los demas como su propia familia.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Elsa

Sali de mi cuarto mientras me daba una ultima mirada en el espejo, una chica como yo no se puede ver mal en ningun momento y menos en un lugar como la escuela superior donde hay mucha gente que me puede estar observando. Dejenme crear esa oracion de nuevo... donde hay mucha gente que ME VAN A ESTAR OBSERVANDO. No soy cualquier chica a la que le pueden virar la cara, Soy Elsa Arrendell, la chica mas popular y bella de South High Beach escuela superior.

Estoy en decimo grado y mis notas son de las 5 mejores que hay. Soy buena en deportes (natacion, volleyball, pista y campo, ect.) Pero jamas dejo que mi "Look" se rebaje a un termino fatal, me tengo que ver elegante en todo lo que hago y sin que nadie dañe mi orgullo.

Bajo a desayunar y veo que mi madre y mi hermana Anna ya estan abajo.

-Buenos Dias- digo haciendo una reverencia mientras me siento en la mesa.

-Buenos dias Elsa- me contesta mi madre mientras me hace una reverencia con su cabeza.

-Morning- me constesta Anna mientras se acuesta en la mesa para poder dormir.

Mi hermana era tan diferente a mi, mientras yo soy elegante ella es ordinaria, yo soy limpia y ella sucia, yo estoudio y ella baja sus notas ect. La diferencia entre nosotras es como la diferencia de el cielo y la tierra.

Agarre un plato y me servi mi desayuno el cual consistia de Tostadas francesas con guineo por encimas decorado con jarabe de maple y fresas alrededor (hasta mi comida tiene que ser elegante). Me servi jugo de china y comenze a comer.

Cuando termine de comer agarre mi mochila, me despedi de mi madre y sali afuera para montarme en mi auto y comenzar a conducir hasta la escuela.

%x%x%x%x%x%x%x%

Estaba en mi clase de Algebra y note como la mitad de mi salon se estaba durmiendo, rodee los ojos y segui atendiendo la clase mientras hacia apuntes, cinco minutos despues sono la el timbre y la mayoria salio volando del aula.

Comence a recojer mis cosas y meterlas en mi mochila.

-Pero maest-

-¡No me vengas con escusas!

-No son escusas, si solo-

-Jovencito, ya le he dich-

-¡Y YO YA LE HE EXPLICADO LO QUE PASO, PERO COMO USTEDES LOS MAESTROS SE CREEN LA GRAN MIERDA DECIDEN JODERLE LA VIDA A SUS ESTUDIANTES!- Casi tire mis cosas del susto y luego vi pasar como si fuera un rayo al chico poseedor de aquella voz.

Tenia el cabello marron y ojos color verde, tenia barba pero no mucha, lo hacia ver guapo. Su tez era clara pero como si estuviera casi todo el tiempo espuesto al sol. Creo que lo he visto antes...ese chico esta en mi clase,¿cual era su nombre? Creo que era Hijack, Hirald o-

-¡JOVEN HADDOCK ,VENGA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Si, se llamaba Haddock,Hiccup Haddock.

Termine de acomodar todas mis cosas y quise salir rapido de el salon pero la suerte decidio abandonarme.

-Elsa- escuche como la maestra me llamaba. Respire profundo y gire en mis talones.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, ?

-¿Conoces al chico que acaba de salir?

-No profesora

-¿Pero lo lograste ver?

-Si- por favor que no hiciera lo que creo que iba a hacer.

-¿Podrias ir a buscarlo?- Estaba a un segundo de dar alguna escusa pero luego-¿Por favor?

"¿Por que tuvo que haber dicho eso?"

-Claro profesora- le sonrei y sali del salon.

Ok, les explicare lo que acaba de suceder. Yo tengo una debilidad muy grande que nadie conoce y es que no importa lo que me pidan, si me dicen "Por favor" me siento obligada a complacer a la persona. Es una cualidad que no me agrada tener.

Comenze a caminar por los pasillos buscando al chico rayo y lo encontre, pero no como esperaba.

-¿Disculpe?-Trate de llamar su atencion ya que mi presencia no podia sobrepasar la de el cigarro que bailaba entre sus labios-¿Usted es Hiccup?- Sabia que era el pero por alguna extraña razon senti la necesidad de preguntar.

-¿Y que si soy yo?- Juro que no puedo soportar el caracter de este chico y el humo me esta ahogando.

Me acerque mas a aquel chico tratando de ignorar el humo, agarre el cigarro, lo tire al suelo y lo lo mire a los ojos seria.

-La te esta buscando.- El chico me miro por un instante y luego me ignoro. ME IGNORO, A MI, ELSA ASLE ARRENDELL. "Oh no , el chico no ha hecho eso"- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si, te oi pero decidi ignorar lo que has dicho- Este chico quiere morir.

Lo agarre del brazo ,espetando mis uñas en su piel en el camino, y comenze a caminar hacia el salon de la profesora Winter.

-Te sugiero que me sueltes- A este punto decidi ignorar todo lo que salia de su boca y segui caminando. Senti como el agarraba mi brazo y trataba de tirarme al suelo. Pero no llego muy lejos ya que me agache y gire extendiendo mi pierna haciendo que Hiccup cayera de cara al suelo.

Una cosa mas para explicar, estudio karate y defensa personal desde que tengo 10 años.

-Te sugiero que no vuelvas a tratar de hacerme daño- Lo agarre del brazo otra vez y segui mi camino hacia el aula.

Luego de dejar a Hiccup con la profesora decidi que queria estar sola un rato para sentir paz conmigo misma, asi que mis pies me giaron al patio y trate de buscar un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y que nadie puediera encontrar. Segui caminando por la grama hasta que me di cuenta de que me habia alejado un poco "No importa, sigo en territorio de South High Beach" Gire en mis talones para acercarme mas a la escuela pero no di mas de dos pasos cuando senti que el suelo bajo mis pies desaparecia.

¿Han escuchado la frase "del piso no pasas"? Bueno, en este momento pense que era una total mentira.

-Auch- creo que me fracture la pierna izquierda por la caida pero al instante olvide cualquier tipo de dolor al mirar donde estaba.

Aparentemente cai en una casa bajo tierra. En estos momentos estaba en una habitacion que tenia una mesa y a su alrededor seis sillas, observe hacia arriba y podia ver tablas de madera y una escalera que conducia hacia una puerta la cual parecia daba al exterior. Mi logica me decia que debia salir de alli pero mi curiosidad me sostuvo los pies y los guio por un pasillo entabalado. Entre a otra habitacio pero esta tenia cinco tablas largas en las paredes, una alfombra que cubria todo el suelo de la habitacion y dos muebles.

Sali de alli y segui el pasillo hasta que entre a lo que parecia ser el baño, volvi a salir y di solamente cinco pasos al darme cuenta de que este era el final de la casa. Vire y cuando di un paso senti como el piso sonaba bajo mis pies. Me arrodille y pude ver que habia una puerta que daba a un lugar mas profundo. Abri la puerta y cuando baje note que aquella era la ultima habitacion de aquella pequeña casa.

Era una habitacion mas o menos espaciosa, tenia una cama doble (con las sabanas y almohadas) una mesa de noche al lado de la cama y en una esquina de la habitacion habia un gabetero de seis gabetas.

Subi por las escaleras hacia el primer piso y camine hasta lo que parecia el comedor para subir hasta la superficie. Cuando llegue a terreno conocido cerre la puerta y la camuflajee. "Acabo de encontrar mi escondite en la escuela" Sonrei ante aquel pensamiento y me encamine hacia los salones de clase, me faltaba una clase y luego me iba a casa por el dia de hoy.

^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^

Estaba acomodando un par de sabanas y las puse dentro de un bulto, tambien puse ahi unos libros, tres mudas de ropa, una almohada y un "air fresher". Todo esto iba dirigido a Menesteres (asi decidi llamarle a la casa bajo tierra) Ya que voy a pasar mucho tiempo alli pense en que deberia arreglarlo un poco. Cuando pueda le añadire mas cosas para sentirme mas comoda cuando este alli. Por ahora pondre lo basico y poco a poco mejorara.

Escuche a Madre llamarme para ir a comer y mire una ultima vez la mochila "tengo todo, por ahora" sonrei para mi misma y sali del cuarto apagando la luz.

* * *

><p>== Se que este capitulo es corto, mientras mas escriba mas largos los hare, mientras tanto diganme como esta la historia, espero haberla escrito bien.<p>

Primer capitulo, completamente Elsa, poco a poco los demas se iran conociendo y sera mas interesante, lo prometo y si la historia no los llega a entretener, La borro.

Espero les haya gustado

Con amor,

Chuito.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Hiccup

Estaba sentado en el salon de clases de la escuchando como hablaba de no faltarle el respeto a los maestros, de que tengo que entregar los trabajos, de responsabilidad y todas esas porquerias. Yo en vez de escucharla seguia pensando en como una niña me pudo tirar al suelo facilmente.

Elsa Arrendell, chica interesante. Jamas le habia prestado atencion por que es una mujer presumida, orgullosa y caprichosa. Su hermana es totalmente diferente. Anna es hiperactiva, dramatica, se pasa en una pandilla, no le importa como se ve, no es educada y no es para nada orgullosa.

-¿Me esta escuchando Haddock?-Hiccup miro a la maestra y se paro del asiento.

-No tengo que escuchar estupideses que no me serviran de nada.-Sale del salon mientras escucha como la maestra le gritaba para que volviera al salon.

El la ignoro mientras seguia caminando hacia el patio. Se recosto de un pared y estaba a punto de sacar un cigarrillo hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atencion. La famosa Elsa Arrendel estaba caminando por los terrenos de la escuela. Hiccup se escondio mientras la observaba. Vio como ella caminaba como si buscara algo y de la nada, cuando caminaba hacia la escuela otra vez, desaparecio.

Fue una cosa de segundos, en un momento estaba en la tierra y en el otro ya no. Si no te hubieras concentrado, parecia como si se hubiera vuelto invisible. Pero no, ella cayo en un lugar bajo tierra. No cinco minutos despues ,salio. Tenia un poco de tierra en la ropa pero no se notaba.

Cuando salio comenzo a poner tierra encima del lugar donde cayo. No se que habia haya abajo pero el interes me entro. Yo no desaproveche la oportunidad y le tire una foto con mi telefono mientras ella seguia arrodillada echando tierra. Luego de esconder aquel lugar salio a toda prisa para su proxima clase. Yo realmente tenia ganas de ver que era aquel lugar pero tenia una clase que atender y no queria tener que escuchar mas estupidos sermones, asi que decidi irme. Pero antes quise hacer una pequeña parada.

Jack Pov

Estaba sentado enfrente de mi computadora mientras veia algunas fotos que me habian enviado. Son fotos que nesecito para el periodico escolar pero me han enviado fotos que no me sirven. Grite frustrado y agarre mi cabeza con mis manos mientras respiraba para poder tranquilizarme. Es la quinta vez que los de fotoperiodismo me envian cosas que se sabe no seran noticia.

Apague la computadora y me levante para ir a clase cuando veo a una persona parada en el marco de la puerta del salon donde yo me encontraba. Iba a preguntar quien era pero lo reconoci de inmediato.

-Haddock, Hiccup. ¿A que se debe el placer?- El me miro por unos segundos, luego tiro al suelo el cigarrillo que estaba fuamndo y hablo.

-No comunmente vengo a hablar con los de tu clase.-Se me quedo mirando con una mueca de disgusto-Pero tengo algo que te puede interesar.

Este chico capto mi atencion con esas siete palabras.

-Si vienes donde mi, tiene que ser algo importante.- El saco su telefono y comenzo a buscar algo en el, segundos despues me enseño una foto que estaba en pantalla.-Es interesante

En la foto se podia ver claramente a la famosa Elsa Arrendelle arrodilla en el pasto tratando de tapar algo. Ella tenia un poco de tierra en su ropa y cara y tenia una expresion entre algre y desesperada.

Yo sonrei. Por fin me han traido algo que puede servir para una noticia.

-Tienes razon, me interesa. ¿Puedo confiscar tu telefono un momento?-Hiccup me dio su telefono y yo me camine hasta una mesa para encender mi computadora. Una vez encendida, conecte el telefono a la laptop para poder pasar la foto. No se tardo mucho y una vez hecho entregue el telefono y sali del salon con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Esto sera rumor de la escuela por mucho tiempo, una de las mejores noticias que jamas pondre.

- 5 dias despues -Elsa POV-

Acababa de bajarme del autobus escolar y note que la mirada de los estudiantes estaba puesta sobre mi. No me importo ya que es normal que una chica como yo atraiga toda la atencion. Camine por los pasillos y vi que un grupo de estudiantes estaba leyendo nel periodico escolar. "Asi que esa basura ya salio, no quiero imaginar quien sera la victima de publicidad esta vez" Pense mientras llegaba hasta mi casillero. Lo abri y comenze a sacar mis libros cuando alguien lo cerro de golpe.

Me sobresalto la valentia de tal persona que se ha atrevido a tocar mi casillero. Vire mi rostro para poder ver al delicuente y cuando note quien era mi rostro mostro un asco total

-¿Quien te dio el derecho de acercarte siquiera a mi aura, Tatto girl?-La persona que estaba frente a mi era Merida Fergus, una mujer de pelo entre rojizo y anaranjado, tenia el lado derecho de su rostro lleno de tatuajes mas era del grupo de los que no se pasan con nadie.

-Yo- respondio con toda la confianza del mundo, cosa que me molesto, ella no podia sentirse confiada cerca de mi- ¿No te ha dado curiosidad mirar el periodico escolar de esta semana?

-No, son estupideces-Conteste mientras volvia a abrir mi casillero para sacar los dos libros que me faltaban.

-Deberias, te seria de mucho interes-Dijo mientras se alejaba del casillero y caminaba hacia el otro lado.

Suspire y cuando fui a cerrar mi casillero note que Tatto girl habia dejado el periodico dentro de mi casillero. Lo tome y mire la primera plana, cosa de la cual me arrepenti segundos despues. ¡¿QUIEN SE HABIA ATREVIDO A HACER ESTO?! En la portada habia una foto mia de hace cinco dias, el dia que habia descubierto a Menesteres (la casa bajo tierra) pero si habia una foto significa que alguien me vio. Abri los ojos a mas no poder y rompi el periodico mientras tomaba mi bulto y caminaba hacia la sala de fotoperiodismo.

********Jack Pov*********

Estaba solo en el salon mientras sacaba mas copias del periodico. Realmenmte estaba feliz por a la gente le comenzo a interesar la historia. Sace la ultima copia y empeze a recojer todo cuando alguien abrio abrio la puerta de golpe.

-Scien, si eres tu te digo que ya termine, puedes vol-

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?!- Reconozco esa voz.. Me vire lentamente mientras tenia una sonrisa edujcada plasmada en el rostro.

-Srta. Arrendell, ¿Que se le ofrece?

-Dejate de bromas Frost, ¿quien tiro la foto?

-Ah, usted tambien lo quiere saber, la foto quedo estupandemente, ¿no cree?-Observe como su rostro mostraba mas coraje y frustacion a cada segundo- Lo lamento, pero no puedo decir el nombre de la fuente, es un anonimo

-Entonces no fuiste tu- Fue mas una respuesta que pregunta

-Correcto

-Frost, ¿quien fue?

-No le dire, no importa cuanto desprecio le tenga a la persona- Al decir aquello era sonrio y camino fuera del salon lo mas elegante que pudo. Ella no podia adivinar quien era ¿verdad? Y aunque lo adivinara no importaria ya que ella no se lo diria a nadie, no si quiere mantener su reputacion.

Hiccup Pov

Estaba sentado en el patio mirando el lugar donde la chica Arrendell estaba hace cinco dias. Realmente queria saber que habias alli. Me pare y tire mi cigarrillo al suelo mientras me encaminaba a aquel lugar, pero luego pare, creo intentare entrar en otro momento, no se por que pero el presentimiento de que algo estaba por pasar y yo no queria estar aqui.

Anna Pov

Mire a Rapunzel que estaba leyendo el periodico escolar con la pandilla, no sabia cual era el tema de la semana pero supe de quien era al escucharla recitar lo que decia el pedazo de papel.

"... ¿Que estara escondiendo la Srta. Arrendell que sea tan importante como para que no le importe la suciedad que la rodea? No sabia que hasta ella podia tener un oscuro secreto dentro de la escuela, o tal vez es que dejo salir su maldad y estaba enterrando a la probre persona que decidio toparse con la rabia de la chica. Si es asi ¿quien es el cadaver? ¿Alguien sabe de alguna persona que este faltando y no se haya comunicado? Realmente creo que es la solucion mas logica por que si no, ¿por que se molestaria en tapar el lugar?..." Todos me miraron cuando Rap termino de leer.

-No sabia que tu hermana era una asenina Anna-Hanlo una de las chicas que estaba montada en una motocicleta

-¿Elsa? No, por favor, ella no ensuciaria sus manos si por que le pagaran.

-No acabas de escuchar, lo hizo, sin dinero, y no le importo. ¿Que es lo que quiere ocultar?-Respondio esta vez Rap, la lider de la pandilla.

Anna miro a la pandilla sera, camino hasta Rap y le arranco el periodico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escuela.

Vio a Elsa caminando hacia la cafeteria, corrio hacia ella y la aguanto tan fuerte que su bulto cayo al suelo.

-Quien...?-Elsa estaba a punto de repender a quien fuera que se atreviera a tocarla pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Anna- Que quieres?

Anna le puso el periodico en la cara - QUE ES ESTO ELSA!?-Le grito

Elsa miro el periodico y respondio- Una foto, tanto te molesta verme con suciedad?-Dijo Elsa riendo. Anna se molesto y le tiro un puño a su hermana pero Elsa lo blockeo.

-Lee el maldito papel, AHORA!-Dijo Anna tirando el periodico escolar a sus pies. Elsa la miro seria y lo recogio del suelo. Luego de leer el periodico miro con un poco de miedo a su hermana pero luego su mirada cambio a ser seria otra vez.

-Quien creeria tal estupidez.

-La escuela, no lo ves? Todos se alejan de ti, y no por que seas popular hermana-Elsa miro a su alrededor y vio a las personas mirandola y alejandose del lugar cuando la veian.

"Esto realmente bajara mi nivel de popularidad"-Penso Elsa y comenzo a caminar hacia la oficina del Director.

-A donde vas?-pregunto Anna al ver a su hermana alejandose

-Con el Director, esto ya es un problema serio, yo no soy ninguna asesina.

-Quien dice que no? Tienes todas las cualidades para ser una-Ahora, esa no era la voz de Anna. Elsa miro hacia atras y vio que Anna sacaba un cuchillo de su pierna. De atras de una columna aparecio Merida con una navaja de doble filo en sus manos-Te sugiero que no me ataques pequeña Arrendell-Anna estaba a punto de correr hacia la chica pero Elsa puso una mano en su hombro.

-Anna, no, ya tenemos suficientes problemas.-Elsa confiando en su hermana, la solto y comenzo a caminar hacia la oficia pero luego escucho un grito desgarrador.

-Maldita, no sabes en lo que te has metido- Anna estaba en el suelo con la navaja de Merida espetada en su muslo y Merida estaba todavia en la pared pero ahora con una sonrisa en su cara. Segun las apariencias ella tiro la navaja.

-Por que?-Fue todo lo que Elsa pregunto sin moverse.

-Preguntale a tu hermana, ella me ataco-Dijo Merida sonriedo- Adios, asesina- se metio otra vez en la oscuridad y desaparecio.

Elsa corrio donde Anna y aguanto su pierna sin sacarle la navaja- Llamare a una ambulancia,no te puedo sacar la navaja yo misma, no se si te hare daño-Anna asintiendo aguantando las ganas de gritar.-Realmente la atacaste?-Anna viro su cara para que Elsa no la viera-Por que?

-Ella no tenia ningun derecho de decir cosas contra ti.-Elsa estaba molesta por la estupidez de su hermana pero estaba feliz por que la defendio, pero no lo dejo notar. Saco su telefono y llamo a la ambulancia.

-Te llevare a la enfermeria en lo que la ayuda llega, todavia tengo que hablar con el Director.-Elsa levanto a Anna del suelo tratando de lastimarla. La dejo en una cama de la enfermeria y dando una ultima mirada a su hermana, que ahora estaba llorando del dolor, salio de alli y se encamino hacia su destino principal.

* * *

><p>Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, perdonen si me tarde pero surgieron muchas situaciones. Como sea, por fin esta listo, espero que lo disfruten. Comenten cualquier cosa, acepto criticas o halagos.<p>

Gracias por leer

With Love,

Chuito


	3. Chapter 3

-No habia escuhado nada, esto es serio, tendre que citar a los padres de el chico Frost.

Elsa estaba sentada en la oficina del director mientras lo miraba directamente. Habia explicado lo de la notica y le habia mostrado el periodico, el se quedo sin hablar por un rato pero cuando lo hizo esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Ella solo espera tener que salir parapoder ver a su hermana, y Dios! Cuando se arrepentia de que siquiera esos pensamietos pasaran por su mente.

-Claro señor, ¿tengo que estar aqui ese dia?

-No , pero la llamare cualquier cosa, ya puede salir.

Elsa asintio con la cabeza y salio de la oficina. Camino hasta la enfermeria pero no habia nadie alli.

-Se la llevaron hace 15 minutos, ya debe estar en el hospital.- Ella miro hacia atras y vio a una chica alta, cabello anaranjado,ojos verde y actitud ruda.

-Gracias por tener a mi hermana bajo tu cuidado Rap-Dijo sarcastica Elsa

-Alguien lo tenia que hacer ya que su hermana mayor asenina no estaba cerca y si lo hubiera estado seria peligroso,¿No crees?

-Lo seria, si tuviera a una hermana asenina.- Miro seria a Rap esperando alguna accion de su parte.

Rapunzel comienza a reir- No te preocupes, no tengo nada contra ti en estos momentos-se pone seria- pero te sugieron que mañana te alejes del patio, no quieres terminar peor que tu hermana.

Elsa ve como Rap pasa por su lado y sigue caminando.

-¿Por que lo dices?-Rap sin dejar de caminar y sin mirar hacia atras le contesta

-Ya lo sabras.

POV Anna

Miro el reloj que esta a mi lado y veo que son las 4:19 am. Miro el techo y luego la ventana. Odio estar aqui, no soporto los hospitales. Me levanto de la cama con dolor en la pierna y camino hacia la puerta. Miro al pasillo y camino hacia los acensores sin que me vean. Aprieto el boto de "hacia abajo" y miro hacia atras con desepereacion. Vuelvo a apretar el boton y las puertas se abren. Entro al acensor y aprieto el boton que da a el Lobby.

Cuando llego al lobby miro a todos lado y camino/corro hacia las puertas de salida.

No one POV

Elsa sale de su casa y camina hasta su auto para montarse e irse a la escuela. Abre la puerta de su auto y se monta. Enciendde el automovil y se encamina hacia la carretera. No 23 minutos despues llega a la escuela. Baja de su auto y ve, como de costumbre, que todas las miradas se posan en ella. Ella, como de costumbre, sigue caminando mostrado indiferencia.

Camina por los pasillos hasta que ve a dos personas caminando hacia la oficina del Director. Allis estaba Jack Frost con, segun parece, su madre. La Sra. Frost tenia el cabello marron y ojos marrones. Al mirarla bien, Jack no se parecia en nada a ella. Elsa sonrio para sus adentros y camino hacia l direccion donde ellos estaban. Al llegar donde ellos espero a que la mdre de Jack pasara a la oficina y antes de que Jack pudiera entrar ella lo agarro de un brazo y lo pego a la pared.

-Hola chico nieve, ¿como estas? - Dice Elsa con una sonrisa macabra en si rostro. Jack no contesto solo se quedo mirandola serio.- Ah, ¿que pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua?.

-¿Que quieres Arrendell?

-Cuidado, sabes que esto es lo mas suave y pacifico que hice, fui sensible contigo, no quieres que haga algo peor.

-Hablas como si te tuviera miedo.

-Deberias, no sabes de que soy capaz.-Jack sonrio ante lo que ella dijo.

-Disculpa, pero estas hablando con el que publico que eres una asesina, se muy bien de lo que eres capaz. -Elsa se puso seria y espeto sus uñas en el cuello del chico.-Se que puedes hacer algo mejor, esto ni siquiera me duele.

Elsa se acerco al rostro de Jack al punto de que solo habia tres centimetros que los alejaban.

-No pidas cosas que se haran realidad.- Luego de decir eso Elsa beso a Jack en la boca consa que lo dejo impactado. Jack trato por tres segundos alejarse pero luego correspondio al beso cosa de la cual se arrepintio al sentir los dientes de ella en su lengua. Jack la empujo y se toco la lengua solo para ver que estaba sangrando.

-¿Sorprendido? Ahora tienes excusas para no hablar, despues de todo, te mordieron la lengua.- Elsa giro y camino hacia el otro lado con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que Jack la miraba furioso antes de entrar a la oficina del Director.

-¿Como que Jack escribio tal cosa?- La madre de Jack estaba impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar de parte del Director- Jack,¿es cierto?

Jack se quedo mirando el suelo sin responder. Estaba asi desde que entro a la oficina hace veinte minutos.

-Si, mire esto y sabra que no miento- El Director le dio el periodico escolar a la madre de Jack para que lo leyera. Ella lo leyo y sus ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder.

-Jack,¿por que?-El nuevamente no respondio ni cambio su mirada de lugar.- Señor Director, ¿que hara?

-Yo opte por hablar con lo padres del chico pero solo vino usted

-Si, el padre se fue hace tiempo, el solo me tiene a mi.

-Bueno, yo aceptare lo que usted decida.

Ella miro a Jack y luego al Director.

-No volvera a pasar mientras yo este aqui, tratate con todas mis fuerzas de controlar la situacion.

Jack miro a su madre por primera vez desde que entraron a la oficina. Ella ni nadie podian pararlo de escribir lo que para el era una verdad. No podian quitarle ese privilegio. Jack se paro del asiento y salio de la oficina.

-Ya se pueden ir- dijo el Director al ver la accion del chico. La madre de Jack asintio con la cabeza y salio de la oficina.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-La escuela treinta minutos atras.-

Hiccup estaba sentado en el patio nuevamente mirando, otra vez, el lugar por el que cayo Elsa. Se segui preguntando que diablo habia alla abajo. Se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado y tirando el cigarillo que fumaba al suelo se dirigio al otro lado de la escuela. Seguia teniendo el sentimiento de que no queria estar en la escuela ese dia.

Camino por los pasillos hasta que vio a la chica Arrendel pegar a la pared al nerd idiota del periodico, Jack. Se acero un poco sin que lo vieran pero no pudo escuchar lo que decian asi que solo los observo. Estuvieron mirandose y moviendo sus labios como por cinco minutos hasta que Arrendell lo beso. Esa accion realmente sorprendio a Hiccup y segun lo visto, tambien a Jack. Pero Frost no perdio la oportunidad y correspondio el beso aunque no seis segundo despues empujo a Elsa. El se veia furiosos y ella triunfante. Ella comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hiccup lo cual hizo que el chico se escondiera.

Hiccup vio pasar a Arrendel por enfrente de el sin notarlo y el tenia que taparse la boca para no comenzar a reir. "Elsa Arrendell a besado a Jack Frost" seria una noticia maravillosa si no fuera por que el que escribe las noticias es el tal Frost y jamas en su vida escribiria sobre eso, ¿o si? Salio del lugar donde se escondia respirando profundo para no reir y sigui su camino. Vio a la chica de pelo anaranjado y tatuajes en su cara caminar hacia el estacionamiento, lo cual no parece muy buena idea ya que alli estan los chicos criminales. Siguio a la chica con tatuajes solo para ver que pasaba si se acercaba a ellos.

Estaba interesado hasta que vio que la lider de los criminales, Rapunzel, saco una pistola y apunto a la chica tatuaje en la frente. La chica se veia tranquila, como si se esperara lo que iba a pasar.

-Debiste cuidar tus acciones, no sabes lo que te espera por herir a alguien de nuestra pandila -Hablo Rapunzel mirando a Merida directamente.

-Rap, lo que sea que le pase, quiero que sea mi culpa- todos miraron hacia atras donde acababa de aparece la Arrendel menor con cansancio notable en el rostro y vendas en su pierna.- Soy yo la que debo vengarme.

-Tanta valentia para estar cojeando Arrendel, deberia irte antes de herirte mas de lo que estas.-Dijo Merdia sin importarle que tenia una pistola en su frente.

-Callate Fergus, sabemos como pelear sin alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo- Hablo nuevamente Rapunzel poniendo un dedo en el gatillo.

-Rap, para, dije que sere yo.-Rapunzel no dejo de mirar a Merida incluso cuando le dio una navaja a Anna.

-Tu pelea, pero no es nuestra culpa si quedamos involucradas en la situacion.-Anna asintion cojiendo la navaja y caminando hasta Merida. La chica , antes de que Anna llegara donde ella, le quito la pistola a Rapunzel y le disparo en un brazo. Rap gruño y saco una nvaja de su zapato con toda la intencion de espetarla en alguna parte del cuerpo de Merida pero Hiccup salio de donde estaba y la tumbo al suelo, cinco segundos despues una navaja caia al suelo donde antes estaba para Rapunzel.

Rap miro a Hiccup y luego a Merida. Empujo al chico para que se saliera de donde estaba, se paro y le dio un puño a Merida en la cara y una patada en el estomago a Hiccup.

-Por tirarme una navaja maldita - miro a Hiccup- por tirarme al suelo cuando tengo un brazo lastimado. Anna tomo la oportunidad y con su pierna sana pateo la rodilla de Merida haciendo que cayera al suelo. Luego tomo una navaja y se la puso en el cuello.

-Seria tan facil cortate en estos momentos, pero creo que existen mejores maneras, ahora no se que hacer.-Dijo Anna apretando la navaja en el cuello de la chica haciendo que botara un poco de sangre.

-Puedes tratar- Merida echo su cabeza hacia atras golpeando a Anna y se puso de pie. Le tiro dos navajas, una que agarro Hiccup y lo otra Arrendel la esquivo.

Hiccup iba a tirar la navaja que rescato pero todos en ese momento escucharon un peso muerto caer al suelo y a alguien diciendo- ¿Mama?

-Jack, para de caminar y responde, ¿por que escribiste ese articulo?-No respondio, solo siguio caminando.-No me ignores, dime- su madre lo aguanto del brazo pero el se alejo.

-Por que es la verdad, tu no sabes como es esa chica, es capaz de cometer homicidio, creeme.

-No digas esas cosas, y no volveras a hacer nada como esto -le muestra el periodico escolar- ¿entendiste?

-¿Quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? La mujer que se cree la madre perfecta, por favor, alejate, no es como si me tuvieras que dar permiso para todo, no estas 24/7 a mi lado, puedo hacer lo que quiere. Vete donde alguien que te quiera a su lado.- Jack se viro y siguio caminando, escucho como su madre caminaba detras de el.

-No me hables de esa manera, soy la unica madre que tendras, te vas a arrepentir mucho de lo que me has dicho joven, ¿me escuchaste? Jack, mirame cuando te hab- Jack se viro al saber que su madre no termino su oracion, cuando se viro la vio arrodillada en el suelo antes de caer de frente.

-¿Mama?- Jack vio sangre en el suelo y se asusto as que se arrodillo al lado de su madre y la viro. Desearia no haber hecho eso ya que cuando la viro vio los ojos sin vida de su madre acompañados por una navaja espetada en su frente.-No,¿mama? Por favor, despierta, mama, No!-Abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre suplicandole que despertara sabiendo que no iba a suceder.

-Sra. Frost, se olvido de su- El Director paro en seco al ver a Jack llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre con una navaja en la cabeza. Desconcertado miro hacia el frente y vio a cuatro chicos mirando a esa direccion. Estaba Anna Arrendell, vendas en su pierna izquierda, y una navaja en la manos. Hiccup Haddock, navaja en mano tambien. Rapunzel de Corona, arrodillada en suelo, sangrando por un brazon, tenia una cuchillo en una mano y estaba recogiendo una pistola del suelo, Luego estaba Merida Fergus, tenia cortadas en el cuello, una navaja en la boca, una en mano y guardando otra en su zapato.

El Director saco su telefono y llamo a una ambulancia y a la policia.- Ustedes cuatro - señalo a Merida,Rap,Anna y Hiccup- Ni se les ocurra escapar, vengan conmigo, tu tambien Jack.

-No- dijo Jack aun abrazando a su madre.

-Tienes que, no te puedes quedar ahi- dijo el Director acercandose a el y tratando de que soltara a su madre.-Vamos, la ambulancia llegara pronto.

-Entonces me quedare con ella hasta que lleguen, dejeme solo.-El Director observo a Jack por unos sengundos, luego se levanto e indicandole con su mano a los otros cuatro chicos que lo siguieran, se encamino a su oficina.

-Bueno, ya me han dicho todo lo que sucedio, coji la historia de diferentes testigos pero ya la tengo.-Elsa estaba observando todo lo que pasaba en la corte. Ella no sabia si estar asustada, decepcionada o triste de las acciones de su hermana. El juez acaba de decir que ya escucho todo, solo falta el veredicto, y ella estaba segura de que no le iba a agradar.

-Segun lo que se Hiccup Haddock tiene 15 años, vive solo desde los 9 ya que escapo de su hogar por razones indefinidas. No se sabe de sus padres y no tiene ningun otro de Corona, 16 años, padres murieron cuando tenia 7, no tiene nigun familiar que le quede. Merida Fergus,15 años, huerfana de nacimiento, cada años la ponen en un hogar diferente. Anna Arrendell, 13 años, vive con su madre y hermana mayor. Luego tenemos a Jack Frost, 15 años, se quedo huerfano hace dos semanas, cuando su madre termino con una navaja en su cabeza. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El juez miro a los cinco chicos que no lo miraron ni una vez, cosa que le hizo saber que habia dicho la verdad.

-Todos menores de edad y solo una con un hogar estable.-El juez los volvio a mirar- No los metere a prision, encambio, todos viviran, desde el dia de mañana, el hogar de la Srta. Arrendell- Anna, Elsa, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Sra. Arrendell miraron al juez. Este solo sonrio y golpeo su mazo contra el escritorio cosa que quizo decir no habia nada mas que hablar. Sim embargo nadie se movio de su lugar.

Todos se odiaban a muerte, ¿como esperaba el viejo que vivieran bajo el mismo techo? Imposible no iba a suceder, ¡jamas en la vida!

Y aun negandolo asi fue como se encontraron los seis, matandose con la miradas, frente a la puerta de la casa Arrendell.

* * *

><p>****Por fin pude poner otro capitulo, lo logre, pense que no podia pero lo hice. Me alegra tanto y lo pude hacer mas largo que los demas, Uff, me salve de una.<p>

Gracias a los que esten leyendo, si no hubiera nadie no pondria mas capitulos. Estoy a punto de subir otro capitulo solo si aunque sean tres personas comentan la historia ¿que piensan? ¿Buena idea o no? Comenten lo que piensen.

Love,

Chuito


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa abrio un ojo ante la oscuridad de su cuarto. Habia escuchado un ruido que la levanto. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 6:48 am. Sabado. ¿Quien se levanta a esta hora un sabado? Se levanto de la cama y encendio la luz. Parpadeo una cuantas veces para acostumbrarse y luego miro hacia atras.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?-Elsa salto del susto al ver a Hiccup sentado al lado de su cama.

-¿Que haces aqui?- dijo ella notablemente molesta por inrrupcion en su cuarto. Hiccup miro hacia el techo.

-Me toco en el mismo cuarto que el huerfanito reciente. Llora hasta en sus cuando duerme.- Elsa lo miro molesta.

-No asunto mio, ahora sal de mi habitacion. Hiccup no dejo de mirar el techo.- ¿Me escuchaste?- Esto parecia un Deja vu.

-Te hago un trato. Me dejas dormir aqui hasta que Frost mejore y hago lo que quieras tres veces por dia.-Elsa se quedo mirondolo fijamente.-¿Vas a desperdiciar esa oportunidad? Si asi lo deseas- Hiccup hizo el ademan de pararse pero Elsa puso un pie en su hombro.

-Ahora escuchame, tu no me controlas, lo que yo decida es para mi convniencia. Acepto el trato, tres veces al dia haras lo que yo diga. Dormiras en el suelo, solo entraras al cuarto cuando es necesario y siempre tocaras primero. No haras ruido por la noche y si estas en el cuarto mientras yo estudio, tendras que estudiar tambien o saldras. Mientras pase el tiempo te seguire diciendo mas cosas, ¿entendiste? Ahora voy a volver a dormir, decide si sales o te quedas.

Elsa se acosto en la cama para volver a dormir y Hiccup salio del cuarto.

Eran las 8:00 am y Rapunzel baj hacia la cocina notando que todavia no habia nadie abajo. Camino hasta la nevera y saco leche, pan, canela, vainilla y huevos. Lavo un plato y un sarten para luego prender la estufa. Puso el sarten en el fuego y luego reccorio a abrir tres huevos. Puso la yema de los huevos en un plato y la clara en una taza. Hecho leche al plato hasta que solo se viera la parte de arriba de la yema, luego le puso una tapa de vainilla y canela a su gusto. Paso a mezclarlo todo y cuando termino de hacer cojio un pan y lo mojo en la mezcla por ambas partes.

Hizo lo mismo con otros tres panes y los puso en el sarten.

*Skipiando tiempo*

Rapunzel puso en la mesa tostadas francesas, panckaques (no se muy bien como se escribe) y revoltillo de clara. Jugo de china y agua en el centro de la mesa y siete platos con sus cubiertos, uno en cada esquina. Ella no sabia por que hacia esto para toda la casa ya que no queria estar alli, pero es mejor dar una buena inpresion.

Se sento en la mesa y observo la hora. 8:47 am. Pronto alguien se levantara. Sin importarle a que alguien apareciera ella comenzo a comer. No diez segundos luego Merida bajo por las escaleras. Las dos chicas se quedaron unos segundos observandose a los ojos antes de apartar la vista. Rapunzel agarro un cuchillo de la mesa por precaucion y Merida aguanto una cuchilla que tenia en el zapato. Ignorandose pero teniendo en cuenta de que debian tener cuidado, siguieron haciendo lo que hacian. Rapunzel sigui comienco y Merida agarro un plato para ponerse a comer.

Cuando Rap termino de comer se levanto de la mesa y Merida tomo eso como una accion contra ella. Merida saco la navaja de su zapato y la apunto hacia Rap, ella tiro el plato al suelo y estaba a punto de tirar el cuchillo cuando la Sra. Arrendell bajo por las escaleras.

-¿Que hacen? - Pregunto ella con cara seria y sin esperar respuesta volvio a hablar- Estoy conciente de los problemas que hay entre ustedes pero a menos que quieran ir a la carcel juvenil les sugiero que traten de vivir en paz dentro de esta casa.- Ella camino entre medio de las dos chicas que seguian en la misma posicion, miro el plato roto y dijo.

-De Corona, limpia eso. - Cogio el cuchillo que estaba en su mano, un plato de la mesa y se sirvio comida. Rapunzel la observo , luego a Merida y luego comenzo con su tarea de limpiar el suelo.

Eran las 11:15 y ya abajo estaban Rap, Merida, Elsa, Anna y Hiccup. Como era de esperarse, Jack no bajo. La Sra. Arrendel estaba mirando atentamente las acciones de todos y por ahora todo estaba bien. Respiro profundo y decidio subri un momento para ver como estaba el chico Frost.

Subio las escaleras mirando una ultima vez hacia la sala. Supiro, sabia que algo iba a pasar, algo siempre pasaba. Intento ignorar sus pensamiento y siguio subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la parte de arriba respiro profundo y camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitacion que estaba a lo ultimo. Cierra los ojos por un momento y toca a la puerta delicadaente.

Ninguna respuesta.

Eso era de esperarse- Jack, voy a entrar- ninguna respuesta, de nuevo. Ella respiro profundo y aguantando su respiracion giro la perilla de la puerta.

Abre la puerta y mira hacia adentro. La habitacion estaba completamente oscura excepto por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Decide no encender la luz para no molestar al chico. Entra a la habitacion y nota que esta totalmente recogida y que al lado derecho de la cama estan las tres maletas, sin abrir. El no ha desempacado.

Camina con lentitud hacia la cama y nota que hay una figura debajo de las sabanas. Ahora, ella no sabe si ese es Jack o solo objetos que el puso debajo de las sabanas para engañarla. Se sienta en la cama y toca la figura que estaba en la cama. Respiraba. Era Jack

-Jack, ¿quieres hablar?- No respuesta. Eso la inquietaba, estar en tanto silencio. Era como estar en un mausoleo. Sintio como Jack debajo de las sabanas se movio. Ella alejo la mano y observo como el chico salia de debajo de las sabanas. El chico se veia diferente. Su cara no reflejaba felicidad, no tenia ese brillo que las personas tienen cuando son felices. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de dolor y habia sombras debajo de sus ojos. No se notaba ese color azul de sus ojos. Daba pena y ella solo lo queria ayudar.

-Jack, no te pido que me veas como una madre, se que no lo haras. No te pido que sonrias, no te obligare a que lo hagas. No te pedire que hables, se que estas sufriendo. Solo te pido que confies en mi, en lo que sea. Se que no me conoces, pero esa es la razon por la que te estoy hablando, quiero que llegues a conocerme y me consideres como una amiga. Quiero que te mejores y superes este momento tan terrible que estas pasando. Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes venir donde mi, para lo que sea. Se lo fuerte que puede ser tu perdida, pase por eso y lo digo para que creas que entiendo por lo que estas pasando, por que nadie lo puede entender, nadie tiene el dolor que tu tienes, solo digo que hay personas que han pasado por momentos doloroso y pueden comprender. Acepta el presente, es lo unico que tienes que hacer para seguir adelante.

Escucho como Jack suprimia un llanto y sonriendo se tomo la libertad de acercarse a el y abrazarlo. Sorprendentemente, el la abrazo primero. Ella abrio los ojos con sorpresa pero luego sonrio con esa sonrisa maternal que le da a sus hijas cuando muestra cariño. Ella nunca habia pensando en tener un hijo pero puede ser una esperiencia totalmente nueva.

Luego de unos minutos, el chico termino de llorar y se recosto en el hombro de la Sra. Arrendel, aun abrazandola. Ella acariciaba su cabello hasta que decidio que era momento de hablar.

-Hey, ¿por que no te vas a duchar? Quiero llevarte a un lugar- El alzo el rostro y la miro a ojos, ella toco su mejilla- Por favor, por mi.- Jack cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Luego de un rato abrio los ojos y asintio con la cabeza.

-Claro, Sra. Arrendelle- Ella sonrio de felicidad por escucharlo hablar.

-Dime Bidane, Jack. Solo Bidane. - El bajo de la cama y entro a la ducha.

Elsa estaba acostada en el mueble leyendo, Anna estaba tirada en el suelo mirando su pierna herida, Hiccup estaba sentado al lado de Elsa observando su telefono, Rapunzel estaba en la mesa del comedor girando una cuchara y Merida estaba sentada encima del fregadero. La casa estaba en completo silencio y en el aura se podia leer "ambiente tenso". Era totalmente incomodo estar alli en esos momentos, casi no se podia respirar de lo tenso que todo estaba.

-Puedes dejar eso, molesta- dijo Elsa sin apartar la vista de su libro. Todos la miraron instantaneamente sin saber a quien le hablaba.- Fergus, te hablo a ti.- Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en Merida.

-¿Que hice?- Elsa, aun sin apartarse de su libro le contesto.

-Tu sola respiracion me irrita.- Merida la miro con los ojos en blanco.

-Disculpame por hacer algo tan natural como respirar, no sabia que se me estaba prohibido.

-Pues, tienes dos opciones. O dejas de respirar o te vas a respirar a otro lado- Todos pasaban las miradas entre Elsa, la cual seguia leyendo, y Merida, a la cual se le podia leer "irritacion"en toda su cara.

Justo cuando Merida iba a abrir la boca para responder, Bidane bajo por las escaleras.

-No voy a preguntar que paso y no me interesa. Voy a salir, no quiero ninguna llamada ni de la policia ni del hospital mientras estoy afuera. Prohibidos los cuchillos, navajas, pistolas, tenedores, tacos, sillas, objetos de cristal, porcelana, marmol o cualquier otro objeto que se pueda romper. Por favor, nada que tenga que ver con platos, tazas, utensilios, vasos. No saben cuanto me costo encontrarlos. Quiero ver mis muebles y mesas intactos, cualquier cosa como jugos, agua, leche, sangre, o cualquier otro tipo de liquido en el suelo, lo tendran que limpiar antes de que llegue. No usen las tijeras, solo tengo tres. Y no se rompan la ropa, si lo hacen ustedes la compraran- Ella dijo todo esto mientras bajaba las ecaleras mirando su telefono.- Elsa, si se me olvido algo, diselos, cualquier cosa que pase me lo envias por mensaje y dire cualquier otra cosa que no pueden hacer- Alzo el rostro y los miro a todos.- Cualquier tipo de quemaduras, que sean leves, recuerden, no hospitales tampoco bomberos, me agrada mi casa. No ahoguen a nadie, por lo menos no al punto que se queden sin respirar- Jack bajo por las escaleras y todos se le quedaron mirando. Bidane lo miro y sonrio tomandolo por el brazo- El piso es de madera, si lo mojan, lo secan rapido o tendran que arreglarlo ustedes mismos- Les tiro un beso saliendo por la puerta con Jack- Cuidense.

Todos, excepto Elsa y Anna, se quedaron mirando a Bidane con los ojos abiertos. Esta mujer era extraña, pero los conocia bien. Tal vez y solo tal vez, les iba a agradar estar aqui. En lo que ellos pensaban Bidane asomo el rostro por la puerta.

-Ah, y no cigarrillos ni drogas, por favor, gracias- sonrio mirando atentamente a Hiccup y volvio a salir.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pasando sus miradas de la puerta a Hiccup.

Esta mujer era adivina


	5. Capitulo 5

Bidane estaciono el automovil y miro a Jack que estaba a su lado.

-Llegamos- Dijo ella con voz suave y sonriendo. Jack levanto la vista y observo fuera de la ventana del automovil. Todo lo que veia a su alrededor era vegetacion. Habian diferentes tipos de arboles, arbustos por todos lados y el sol se veia majestuoso cuando golpeaba contra las ojas. Se podian escuchar los pajaros, pero no ninguna persona.

-¿Somos los unicos aqui?- Bidane sonrio

-Si, este es un lugar que descubri cuando pequeña- Bidane salio del auto- vamos.

Jack bajo del auto y escucho como Bidane le ponia seguro

-Esto esta lleno de arbustos- El escucho a Bidane reir

-Eso es lo bueno- Jack estaba confundido, ¿si esto estaba repleto de plantas, a donde irian?

Bidane camino frente a Jack y el la siguio. Ella salto sobre los arbustos y desaparecio de la vista. Jack se quedo parado sin moverse y luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces, camino lentamente hacia los arbustos. Puso sus manos dentro de su pantalos y miro por encima de las plantas. Nada. Solo se veian mas plantas. ¿Donde esta Bidane?

-Cuando quieras.- Esa era la voz de Bidane y Jack se sobresalto. No esperaba escucharla- Jack, estoy bien, tu estaras bien. Anda, salta.-Jack respiro profundo, cerro los ojos y penso:

"Okay, tranquilo, no es como que ella te va a llevar a este lugar que nadie conoce y que no se ve para hacerte algo. Ella no es asi. Ella es madre de dos hijas, solo te quiere ayudar. Salta, vas a estar bien, no lo pienses mucho, solo cierra los ojos y salta, vamos a ver que pasara"

Jack abrio los ojos y miro hacia abajo una vez mas. Nada. Otra vez. Mira hacia atras para ver si habia alguien pero no habia nadie alli. Repiro profundo una vez mas y cerrando los ojos, salto

)

Elsa estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro y escucho como tocaban a su puerta. Ella miro por encima del libro y luego volvio a la lectura. Quien quiera que fuera, se tenia que ir. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y ella lo ignoro. Ya a ;a sexta vez ella gruño, cerro el libro y abrio la puerta.

-Enserio, hay algo que toda persona necesita, se llama privaci...- Elsa no puedo seguir hablando por que la persona fuera de su puerta puso una mano en su boca y la empujo hacia la habitacio. Luego que cerrar la puerta con una pierna, Hiccup solto a Elsa y dio un leve suspiro.

-Jure que me iban a arrancar los ojos- Elsa lo miro irritada

-Te los arracare yo a menos que me des una razon valida de por que me estas molestando.-Hiccup la miro y se sento contra la puerta.

-La pandillera y la emo se pusieron a pelear nuevamente. Trate de decirles algo para que no hicieran mucho alboroto, tal vez para que se tranquilizaran o pararan y me atacaron -Hiccup cerros los ojos y pego su cabeza a la madera detras de el mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos- Me comenzaron a tirar con zapatos y cuchillas - el comenzo a reir y Elsa lo miro confundida

-¿Por que ries?- Hiccup abrio los ojos y la miro con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Por que ahora se como se siente tener hermanos.-Elsa se sorprendio por eso, jamas creyo que algunos de estos chicos dijera eso, ni aunque estuveran al borde de la muerte.-Psicopatas, agresivos, mal educados, con mal habitos, en pandillas, hipocritas, orgullosos, destructivos, de diferente sangre, y con diferentes pasados. Pero al fin, hermanos.

Elsa se quedo mirandolo con la boca abierta, no habian pasados mas de dos semanas y el estaba diciendo esto. Era un gran impacto y algo grande que analizar. Ella jamas penso de esa manera, nunca habia hecho un gran lazo con Anna asi que no sabe las experiencias que se supone pases con tus hermanos. Elsa cerro los ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir le miro seria.

-No se como puedes pensar aqui, quedaste en esta casa por el asesinato de una mujer. No puedo creer que pienses de esas dos chicas como de tu familia. Es algo increible, despues de lo que han hecho.

Hiccup solto una carcajada y se sento en la cama al lado de Elsa. Ella se alejo de el y abrazo sus rodillas.

-No solamente esas dos chicas, tambien a Frost, Arrendell menor y tu. Se que es algo un poco chocante pero es una experiencia agradable. Sin importar la razon por la que estemos aqui, sin importar como se comporten. Sin darnos cuenta estamos creando un lazo que nos une y nos hace pensar sobre la otra persona. Nos negamos y creemos que no estamos volviendo locos, pero nos preocupamos. Poco a poco nuestros sentimientos se unen y un dia, sin darnos cuenta, estaremos conviviendo todos juntos como una familia. Y seguiremos peleando y discutiendo pero ya habra un lazo entre nosotros que nos hara inseparables.-Hiccup termino acostado en la cama con los brazos detras de su cabeza y Elsa estaba sentada en posicion de loto mientras lo escuchaba. Hiccup la miro y sonrio, ella sin darse cuenta se sonrojo un poco. No sabia que pensar de esta situacion, todos ellos se odiaban, no habia ni una posibilidad en todo el universo de que se consideraran familia. ¿O si?

Elsa se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de su telefono

-Le tendre que enviar un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que de Corona y Fergus usaron cuchillas y zapatos.- Hiccup se sento en la cama y sonrio.

-Ves, una familia al fin.- Elsa hizo como que no escucho ese comentario y salio de la habitacion con su telefono.

)

Dolor

Eso era lo unico que Jack podia pensar. El abrio los ojos y vio verde. Abrio su palma de la mano y la cerro.

Tierra

Bajo sus dedos sentia tierra. Asi que practicamente a esto lo llevo Bidane. A sentir dolor y tierra.

Jack gruño y soportando el dolor que tenia en sus extremidades, puso sus brazos en la tierra y levantando su pesado cuerpo, se sento. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la oscurirdad y miro una vez mas a su alrededor.

Verde

Habia plantas por todos lados y suspiro cerrando los ojos. El sabia que eso era todo lo que iba a encontrar, pero, ¿y Bidane? Jack abrio los ojos automaticamente y comenzo a mirar a su alrededor de manera frenetica. Bidane no esta por ningun lado. ¿Lo habia abandonado? Fantastico, lo que faltaba, que otra figura materna lo abandonara.

Jack se levanto del suelo y limpio sus pantalones. Miro hacia el frente y justo antes de dar un paso, escucho su voz.

-Jack, por fin, ven aca- El miro hacia atras y vio Bidane para alli con una sonrisa.- Pense que jamas saltarias, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Las primeras veces suele doler pero luego le cojes el truco.

¿Como diablos le cojes el truco al lanzarte de un lugar sin que te duela? Jack gruño de nuevo, puso sus manos detro de su pantalon y camino hasta la mujer que estaba parada frente a el.

-Perdona que pasaras por eso, espero que esto lo compense- Bidane agrando su sonrisa y entro por las plantas que habia. Por favor que no sea volver a saltar. Por favor. Jack lla sigui mientras suplicaba en su cabeza. El camino entre las plantas hasta queder de espalda a Bidane.

-Bi, no la quiero ofender, pero aqui no hay nada.- Bidane se viro con su sonrisa agrandada y se hecho hacia un lado.

-Cambiaras ese pensamiento.

Jack iba a responder algo pero el paisaje que vio frente a el lo dejo sin palabras.

-Bienvenido Jack, a mi paraiso personal.


End file.
